


Girl's Night In

by DNash (MonkeyBard)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/DNash
Summary: In which Cormack and Fraser enjoy a night together. (10/16/2003)Stand-alone smut in the the Log Rhythms universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic immediately follows Log 2.20, if anyone's interested in chronology.  
> Even those who enjoy femslash may not enjoy my choice of vocabulary. If it's any consolation to these folks, there's a particular word in this fic that I don't like either. With as complicated as women's underwear can be, why is there no good synonym for "panties"? ;-P  
> Thank you to my beta JennyB.

* * *

The light was dimmed to a romantic level. Soft music played. Next to the computer monitor stood two glasses and a bottle of dealcoholized red wine. The bunk had been neatly made and then the covers turned down in an inviting but unassuming fashion. Stephanie took one more look around the cabin, her eyes resting on the wine. _Gods, I wish I could remember what she was drinking at Mae's birthday party,_ she thought in trepidation. She'd chosen the Merlot because it needed no refrigeration and would only taste better as it sat open all evening.

The door chimed then and Stephanie smoothed down the front of her long black skirt before answering it. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey," answered Bonnie. She smiled back at the shorter woman, noticing the skirt and top Stephanie wore. She reached out a hand and ran it along one burgundy velvet sleeve. "Mmm. Soft."

"C'mon in." Stephanie ushered her inside and locked the door behind her.

Bonnie's eyes scanned the room, taking in the ambience, the wine, the bed. Her smile grew. She turned around to face Stephanie again and looked her up and down. "I feel underdressed," she commented, glancing down at her own attire.

Stephanie eyed her critically, from her earth-toned blouse, to her fitted slacks, to her leather mules. "More _over_ dressed than _under_ , if you ask me." Her eyebrows did a quick, suggestive wiggle. "Wine?" she offered sweetly.

"Are you going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Bonnie kept her tone light and teasing, although the sight of the wine bottle had caused her a moment of concern.

"I know I don't need to get you drunk to do everything I want with you, so no. You get to drink the same thing I'm drinking." Stephanie crossed the short distance to the desk and poured out two glasses of dark red liquid. She picked them up and handed one to the helmsman. "To Alpha shift," she toasted.

"To Alpha shift," echoed Bonnie. They clinked the glasses together gently and sipped the wine. Bonnie sighed appreciatively. "That's good. Who knew alcohol-free wine could be this tasty?"

"Me." Stephanie smiled. "Have a seat?"

Bonnie sat on the blonde woman's bunk, noticing but not commenting on its ready appearance. She smiled a little in anticipation, then the smile faded. She took another sip of wine. "So," she began. She hated to spoil the mood of the evening, but there were a few things she needed to know before she could really enjoy herself.

"So?" asked Stephanie when Bonnie didn't immediately go on.

"Your message said you'd worked things out with Lieutenant Reed."

"That's right."

Bonnie was doubtful. "Really? You really worked out _everything_? The fact that he called you irresponsible even though you saved his life? The fact that he didn't have a single clue as to what you were facing, and yet he just assumed you'd fucked up?"

"I did fuck up."

" _One thing_ ," insisted Bonnie. "And you weren't alone in that. You saved his ass, and Martinez's, and he still treated you like shit."

"Stop it." Stephanie frowned angrily. "I don't want to talk about now."

"But—"

"No. Drop it. Can't you just accept that everything's okay and let it go? Please?" The blonde woman's tone was a mix of commanding and pleading. It didn't matter that a part of her knew Bonnie was right; a betrayal as great as the one she'd experienced wasn't really resolved in a single day. But she didn't want to think about that any more. She only wanted to spend a long, delicious night making love to Bonnie, devouring her with all of her senses.

Reluctantly, Bonnie nodded. She wanted this night as badly as Stephanie and so was willing to delay their discussion for a short while. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to talk about what had really happened between her and Reed. "Okay. I'll drop it—for now."

"That's all I'm asking." Stephanie's smile slowly returned. She set her glass on the desk and sat down beside the auburn-haired woman. Next, she carefully reclaimed Bonnie's drink and set it back down, too.

"I was enjoying that," protested the helmsman half-heartedly.

"You'll enjoy this, too." Stephanie leaned in and kissed her—a long, hot kiss that stole Bonnie's breath away.

"Mmmmm," moaned Bonnie happily as the blonde woman finally released her. "Nice."

Stephanie smirked smugly. "Told you you'd enjoy it. And I have many more plans for tonight." She ran her fingers along Bonnie's ear, tucking back an errant strand of curly auburn hair. Bonnie leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, smiling. "And we don't have to worry about any interruptions," continued Stephanie softly. As she spoke, her fingers trailed down the neckline of Bonnie's blouse and found the buttons. With deliberate precision, she undid each one in turn. "Liz is staying with Travis tonight and I've put a Do Not Disturb order on our comms. So, barring an emergency, we have the night all to ourselves. How does that sound to you?" The last button was released and she slipped her hands up along Bonnie's belly to her breasts, cupping them and gently teasing her nipples to hardness through the cream-colored lace of her bra.

Bonnie gasped in pleasure at the sensation and opened her eyes. Green eyes met hazel and both women grinned rapaciously. "That sounds…perfect."

Stephanie continued to stroke Bonnie's nipples until the younger woman moaned again. Then she stopped suddenly, eliciting a small noise of disappointment and a petulant pout. "Shh," she cooed, placing a single finger on Bonnie's lips. "Patience."

"It's not my forte, eh?"

"It isn't mine either, but I promise I'll make it worth your while…and mine. Stand up, please," Stephanie continued sweetly.

Bonnie rose to her feet, willing to follow wherever the other woman wanted to lead her.

Stephanie moved behind her and slipped the open blouse from her shoulders. She tossed it aside to land carelessly on the floor by the door. Next, Stephanie worked a finger under one of Bonnie's bra-straps and slid it off the taller woman's shoulder, tracing its path with soft, wet kisses. She tasted of peaches and cinnamon. Happy with the shine on her lover's skin, Stephanie blew lightly across it. Bonnie shivered deliciously as goosebumps pebbled her soft flesh.

Stephanie rose up slightly on her toes and leaned in, bringing her lips close enough to brush Bonnie's ear. "Shoes off, please," she ordered pleasantly.

Immediately the helmsman slipped off her shoes and shoved them aside with one bare foot.

"Better," Stephanie smiled now that the taller woman was closer to her own barefoot height. She moved to Bonnie's other shoulder and repeated the ritual of sliding down her bra-strap and kissing her skin. She sucked gently on Bonnie's neck and in the hollow of her collarbone and was rewarded with the helmsman's groan of approval. Her mouth still open against sensitive flesh, Stephanie chuckled. The vibrations echoed through Bonnie's bones and she let her head fall to one side, allowing her lover better access.

Recognizing a cue when she saw it, Stephanie sucked harder, interspersing it with tiny nips of her teeth. At the same time, she slid her hands along Bonnie's supple arms down to her strong, long-fingered hands. From there she moved to the auburn-haired woman's abdomen. Stephanie flattened her palms against Bonnie's warm belly and slowly slid them upwards, pressing just hard enough to pull the skin gently taut as she made her way to Bonnie's breasts. Reaching over their lace covering, Stephanie slipped her hands inside and lifted the soft mounds from their confinement, once again teasing the hard nipples with her thumbs and forefingers.

"Sweet Jesus," moaned Bonnie, leaning into Stephanie's warm, velvet-covered torso and letting her head loll even more. She rubbed her back up and down the tiniest bit against Stephanie's top, enjoying the combination of soft fabric over round, full breasts. She could even feel the hard nubs of the blonde woman's nipples under the velvet.

Stephanie chuckled again and removed her mouth from Bonnie's neck long enough to say, "You like?"

"I like," Bonnie emphatically affirmed.

"Excellent." Stephanie dipped her head behind Bonnie's back then, kissing each vertebra until she reached the impediment of Bonnie's bra. She tugged with her teeth at the closure then let it snap back into place. "Time for this to go, methinks," she said lightly. Letting go of Bonnie's breasts, she deftly unhooked the bra. She let it fall from her lover without impediment and it landed just beyond Bonnie's bare toes. Next, her lips continued down the helmsman's spine until they reached the waistband of her trousers. Without bothering to look, Stephanie reached around the front of her lover once more, this time undoing her pants.

Bonnie shivered as Stephanie slipped her hands into her pants, gently caressing her pubic mound through the thin lace of her panties.

"Oo! Non-regulation _and_ a matched set," the blonde purred happily, her cheek pressed to the small of Bonnie's back. She peeked around Bonnie's hip and looked up at her in false innocence. "Why, Ensign Fraser, whatever did you think might happen tonight?"

Bonnie placed her own hands over Stephanie's, momentarily stopping their easy massage. "Exactly what is happening," she answered in a low voice. She met Stephanie's gaze and the blonde felt her cunt throb at the promise in those green eyes. "Exactly what we both want to happen." As the shorter woman rose, still behind her, Bonnie guided Stephanie's hands up and inside the elastic band of her panties. Then she held them there, making certain Stephanie wouldn't just slip them out the moment she let her go. When Stephanie began to scratch lightly, running her fingers through the coarse curls, Bonnie knew she wouldn't be let down.

Stephanie continued to card her fingers through Bonnie's pubic hair with one hand as she slowly moved her other hand lower. She felt the dampness of the lace and hair and continued to seek out the greater wetness she knew she would find. But the unyielding fabric of Bonnie's pants obstructed her progress. Annoyed but undaunted by the impediment, she shifted her hands to Bonnie's hips and began to slide her trousers and panties down at once.

Bonnie moaned as Stephanie moved lower, her velvet top slipping tantalizingly over Bonnie's bare ass. "Fucking brilliant," she gasped.

Stephanie grinned, although she was in no position for her lover to see it. "Texture slut," she teased. "Step." Bonnie leaned a hand on Stephanie's shoulder and lifted a foot. Stephanie pulled the clothing over and off of it. "Other side." They repeated the process on Bonnie's other leg. Stephanie shoved the clothing unceremoniously to one side. At last she crept around Bonnie and stood slowly, letting the nap of her shirt catch minutely in the helmsman's pubic hair as she rose to face her. "You take direction well," she said with a sly smile.

"You know I do," agreed Bonnie, equally coy.

"I do know it." Stephanie dipped her head and captured one of Bonnie's flushed and erect nipples between her lips. She tugged slightly then opened her mouth wider, using a hand to support the breast as she did her best to engulf it. Her other hand began a downward trek until it once more reached the triangle of hair that shadowed Bonnie's vagina. Carefully skirting her lover's clitoris, she slipped a finger between the hot, wet lips of Bonnie's labia, gently stroking them.

"Gods, that's so good!" moaned Bonnie, pressing herself into the blonde's touch.

Stephanie released the helmsman's breast from her mouth and smiled wickedly. Still cupping that breast with one hand, she slid one slick finger of the other hand inside Bonnie and was gratified to feel her grasp it with her vaginal muscles.

Bonnie's green eyes practically glowed as she caught Stephanie's lustful gaze. "You better get naked now, or I refuse to take responsibility for any damage done to your clothes," the helmsman growled hotly.

Stephanie's grin only widened. She slowly removed her finger from her lover and languidly, tantalizingly licked it clean. Then she gave each of Bonnie's tits one more wide, flat lick, too, before letting her go and taking a step away from her.

"Slow or quick?" she asked. She laughed at Bonnie's hungry look; it was all the answer she needed. She rapidly stripped off top and bra, happily freeing her breasts from their lace and wire prison. She unbuttoned the waistband of her skirt and let it shimmy smoothly over her round hips and down her legs.

She was about to remove her panties when Bonnie suddenly said, "Don't." She looked at the auburn-haired woman quizzically. A gleam in Bonnie's eyes caught and held her, and she complied.

Bonnie took a step towards her, ran her hands up and down Stephanie's torso and back, holding and massaging her breasts. "I love your tits," she murmured, leaning her own against them for a moment. Then she bent down and kissed Stephanie's sternum tenderly before turning her attention lower. Slowly Bonnie knelt, kissing the centerline of Stephanie's abs. She'd already learned in their tryst on Dekendi Three not to mess with Stephanie's bellybutton, and so thoughtfully bypassed it as she sank down.

She kissed Stephanie's pubic mound through the thin fabric of her panties. The blonde woman shivered at the sensuous touch, her fingers threading into Bonnie's dark hair. Bonnie continued to mouth her, wetting the front of her bikini underwear with her saliva. She moved slightly lower. Her mouth wide open on the flesh that surrounded her lover's clitoris, she hummed a low tone.

"Goddess!" gasped Stephanie as the vibrations reverberated through her clit and into her gut. For a second she thought she would come right then, but Bonnie eased off and the urge lessened to a persistent ache. Eyes wide, Stephanie looked down to see Bonnie grinning back up at her. "Why did I never think of that before? And where the hell did you learn that trick?" she asked breathlessly.

"College," quipped the helmsman slyly.

"Thank the gods for higher education!"

Bonnie laughed and Stephanie joined her, still short of breath but smiling wildly.

A sudden glint in Bonnie's eye was all the warning Stephanie had before the taller woman tackled her backwards onto her bunk. The pair landed with a thump on the mattress.

"Now these can go," Bonnie said. She practically tore Stephanie's flimsy panties off of her, yanking them down her legs and over her feet and then tossing them emphatically away. Stephanie laughed at her enthusiasm, just as excited as the younger woman.

Bonnie stretched out on top of her lover, placing her hands to either side of Stephanie's shoulders to help support her own weight. She rubbed her body along Stephanie's, pressing hard nipples into soft flesh and enjoying the resultant shiver of her partner. Lowering herself onto the blonde woman a bit more, Bonnie brushed her mons against Stephanie's and was gratified to feel her press up into her in return.

Stephanie reached up and grabbed Bonnie's ass, pulling her in sharply. They kissed, tongues dancing between their mouths until they hardly knew where one left off and the other began. In a brief pause to catch her breath, Stephanie whispered, "I know you like to be on top, but I have other plans first."

A licentious smile curved Bonnie's lips, now flushed and swollen from their fervent kisses. "I love your plans," she said. She rolled to one side of Stephanie, careful not to trap the blonde's arm beneath her. "In fact," she continued as the two of them completed their change of position, "I'd say you're the best strategist I've ever known."

"I'm flattered," replied Stephanie with a smirk. Then, kneeling so she straddled only one of Bonnie's thighs, she began her attack. She started at Bonnie's mouth, then moved gradually down her throat, taking time to suck on her neck a bit before continuing on.

As the blonde made her way along Bonnie's recumbent form, she allowed her thigh to brush gently against Bonnie's vagina. The helmsman squirmed at the light touch and tried to press herself against Stephanie's leg, but the other woman wouldn't let her. "Ah, ah, ah," Stephanie scolded, moving her thigh away a fraction of a centimeter. "I'll get there."

"I told you patience wasn't my strong suit," Bonnie reminded her hungrily.

"And I said I'd make it worth the wait."

Stephanie continued to nibble, nip, kiss, and suck her way down Bonnie's upper body, making sure neither of her breasts felt neglected as she passed them. As she moved, she massaged her lover's shoulders, arms, breasts—whatever she could reach. Bonnie moaned in pleasure and arched into her touch. Stephanie smiled to herself and kissed Bonnie's belly just below her navel. Then she took a moment to aim her smile up at her lover. "Told you so," she teased.

Before Bonnie could respond, Stephanie shifted her onslaught to one side, tonguing the crease between the other woman's thigh and her torso first with long, flat-tongued licks, then with just the point of her tongue. When Bonnie bent that leg and let it fall open to one side, she knew she was well on the right track.

Stephanie backed herself down the bunk and shifted so she was kneeling entirely between Bonnie's open legs and leaned in. Tongue pointed, she licked tight spirals in Bonnie's pubes, moving from one side to the other and back again.

Instinct took over Bonnie. She tilted her pelvis up, determined to get her cunt under her lover's skillful tongue. Stephanie willingly obliged. She slipped her hands under Bonnie's thighs, helping her to support the new angle and opening Bonnie's vagina up wide. Stephanie inhaled the hot, feminine scent, drinking in the clean smell of sex.

She kissed the open lips of Bonnie's labia, running her tongue along her inner lips. She tasted fresh and sweet to Stephanie and the blonde woman relished the flavor of her. She flattened her tongue once more and gave Bonnie's slit a long, slow lick as if the tender flesh were the tastiest of ice cream cones.

Bonnie moaned and pushed into her touch. "Inside," she managed to gasp.

Again Stephanie obliged. She plunged her tongue into Bonnie's wet vagina and pulled it swiftly back out. She repeated the motion several times, interspersing it with fast licks of Bonnie's inner labia. When Bonnie grabbed her by the hair and practically shoved her cunt into Stephanie's mouth, Stephanie made her move. She shifted just enough to get her mouth over Bonnie's clitoris and gently sucked it between her lips.

"More. More!" Bonnie ordered, fingers firmly entwined in Stephanie's long curls, pressing her head down.

Stephanie felt her own juices slip warmly down her inner thigh at her lover's command. She'd have smiled if her lips hadn't been so busy. Hands still holding Bonnie's pussy open, she sucked a little harder and flicked her tongue over the small bundle of nerves. Bonnie bucked beneath her and Stephanie increased her efforts, quickening her pace and alternating quick flicks of Bonnie's clit with equally quick licks of her labia.

"That's…it!" Bonnie panted. Hips almost entirely up off the bunk, abs and glutes tensed in excruciating pleasure, she came, shouting out passionate obscenities.

Stephanie sucked and licked Bonnie's cunt as the younger woman orgasmed, eagerly lapping up as much as she could, not caring that Bonnie's juices were all over her mouth and face. She reveled in the taste, smell, and feel of it.

Slowly, Bonnie's muscles relaxed and she practically melted into the bunk. She released Stephanie's hair, trying not to pull too hard as she unwrapped her fingers from the now wildly disarrayed curls. Stephanie wouldn't have cared if she'd yanked on it like a shoelace. She barely noticed the tugging other its telling her it was okay to come up for air. Her own passions were insisting on having their turn soon; all other sensations were secondary. She pulled her arms out from under Bonnie's thighs, releasing them to melt with the rest of her. Sitting up on her knees, she wiped one hand across her mouth, cleaning a fraction of the sticky liquid from her face. She grinned and licked her fingers.

Bonnie lay still on her back for a moment with her eyes closed, breathing deeply as her senses slowly returned. "Sweet Jesus fuck," she exhaled.

Stephanie chuckled. "That good?"

Bonnie opened one eye and smirked knowingly. "Oh yeah, and you know it."

The blonde shrugged in feigned nonchalance. "You're not the only one who knows how to follow directions."

"It's a hell of a lot more that just following directions." Bonnie inhaled deeply and heaved a contented sigh, finally opening both eyes. She pinned her lover with a devilish grin; it was all she could manage at the moment. "You've got some serious talent."

Stephanie smiled back. "Thank you," she replied simply, then grew coy. "I just do what comes naturally, and making you feel good seems to come very naturally."

Bonnie's grin widened. "Give me a second and I'll try to return the favor."

"You have ten," Stephanie informed her. She leapt off the bed and rushed into the lav, breasts bouncing heavily as she moved. Once in the lav, she quickly ran hot water on a washcloth and used it to wipe her face and hands before tossing it back in the sink. She didn't bother to clean the slick stripe of her own wetness from her leg. _Let her know just how ready I am,_ she thought hungrily.

Then she was back in the cabin, standing naked in the middle of the room with discarded clothing piled heedlessly around her feet. Her hands planted on her hips, she leered down at Bonnie. "Three…two…one," she counted down, and pounced.

Laughing, Bonnie rolled the blonde woman off and onto her side so they were laying next to one another. The women kissed long and hard, and Stephanie pressed her pelvis against Bonnie's thigh, her need and desire obvious.

"What do you want?" Bonnie whispered into her open mouth.

Stephanie answered adamantly, "I want you to fuck me."

"Mmmm. I love it when you say that."

Bonnie shifted so that Stephanie's head rested on her shoulder. It was tough to kiss her lips that way, but the trade-off was being able to watch Stephanie's face as Bonnie brought her to climax.

With her free hand, Bonnie brushed wild curls from the blonde's face then let her fingers trail across Stephanie's cheek. Stephanie playfully caught the fingers with her mouth and sucked them gently before letting them go. Bonnie used her now wet fingers to tease Stephanie's nipples in turn.

Stephanie gasped and arched her back. "I'm too close…for that," she informed her lover.

"You'll have to wait," taunted Bonnie. She leaned in and whispered in Stephanie's ear. "And I know how to make you wait."

Stephanie moaned half in anticipation and half in torment. She knew Bonnie was right, but she so did not want to wait. "Please," she entreated, hazel eyes pleading for pleasure and release.

Bonnie couldn't resist. "Anything for you," she whispered, breath hot on Stephanie’s neck.

Stephanie squirmed luxuriously at the soft, moist sigh of air. She closed her eyes so she could focus entirely on the sensations in her body as Bonnie's hand crept lower. Along her belly and around to her hip; behind her to squeeze one ass cheek; further down, along her outer thigh and back up inside it to her center…

Bonnie smiled. "You _are_ ready," she chuckled, feeling the wetness there.

"Told you."

Bonnie gently cupped Stephanie's vulva with her hand, rubbing light, lazy circles over the whole area. Stephanie tried to push up into her touch, but Bonnie moved with her, not letting her get too close.

"Ugh, bitch!" moaned Stephanie, still trying to increase the pressure of the other woman's hand on her cunt.

"Yup," agreed Bonnie slyly, grinning. "Payback is, isn't it?" She continued to elude her until Stephanie ceased to struggle. When she finally gave in, Bonnie did, too. "That's right," she soothed. She slipped two fingers between Stephanie's drenched and slippery labia, slicking them with the copious juices before sliding both digits inside her vagina. This time when Stephanie arched into her, Bonnie didn't pull away. Instead she let the blonde woman grind on her fingers.

Bonnie moved with her, fingers sliding in and out. Without missing a stroke, she slipped a third finger inside. She was pleased to hear and see Stephanie's open-mouthed moan of approval. The blonde's eyes were still firmly shut and Bonnie knew that they would stay that way until she came.

Stephanie writhed and wriggled under her lover's touch. She reached the hand that wasn't pinned against Bonnie's side down and over the hand inside her, adding two of her own fingers to the mix. Together they moved in and out of her and she pressed her palm against the back of Bonnie's hand, increasing the pressure on her clitoris. She didn't intend to wait anymore.

Bonnie's fingers were strong from years of manipulating piano keys and spacecraft controls. She bent her hand, forcing Stephanie's up and away. Stephanie whimpered and Bonnie shushed her gently. "Shh. Let me," she whispered. She wet her thumb in the liquid that covered her fingers and slowly began to circle her lover's sensitive clit.

Stephanie shuddered and twitched, muscles spasming. Her hand inside herself kept moving along with Bonnie's long, skilled fingers as the auburn-haired woman's thumb teased and tormented her clitoris. Finally Bonnie relented and brushed her slick thumb over the nub of nerve endings. It was enough for Stephanie. She gasped again as her hips bucked high and her thighs tensed, holding them there. Her hand stilled, and Bonnie allowed her own hand to be held motionless while Stephanie's vaginal muscles contracted repeatedly around them with each shuddering wave of her orgasm.

The waves were small, but several followed in rapid succession, making the blonde gasp and giggle. Bonnie grinned. She knew she'd gotten everything perfect when Stephanie laughed when she came. It meant every pleasure center in her body and brain was happy, and the helmsman found that delightful.

Eventually Stephanie's contractions slowed and her muscles relaxed, lowering her ass to the bunk once more. She chuckled and opened her eyes to see Bonnie grinning at her like madwoman. It only made her laugh more. She shifted her head so she could kiss her lover's smiling mouth.

"You're beautiful," Stephanie said when they finally broke the embrace.

"Talking to yourself again, eh?" teased Bonnie, punctuating her words with another kiss.

"Mmmm." Stephanie squeezed her legs together over her and Bonnie's hands, rubbing her thighs against one another and subsequently rubbing their hands against her pussy.

"More?" the auburn-haired woman queried in mild surprise.

"Mmm, not yet. Definitely later, though." She opened her legs and both women gently slipped their fingers out of her vagina.

Bonnie moved her shoulder out from under Stephanie's head and sat up. "Wait here. I'll get something to clean us up."

"I'm going nowhere, don't worry," replied Stephanie languidly.

Bonnie rose and went to the lav. She found the cloth Stephanie had used earlier and rinsed it out with more hot water. She wrung out the excess liquid, made sure her hands were clean of any lingering residue, and returned to her waiting lover. Stephanie sat up partway, reaching for the cloth, but Bonnie held onto it. "I'll do it. I love to look at you after you come. You're still all flushed and swollen and wet. It's fucking gorgeous down there."

Stephanie laughed, appreciating the sincerity in her lover's voice. "Thank you," she answered, smiling.

Bonnie sat at the foot of the bunk. She took her time cleaning Stephanie's pussy, using every moment to commit the sight, smell, and feel of her to memory. Stephanie simply relaxed, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the gentle massage.

When Bonnie was done, she planted a feather-soft kiss on her lover's vulva before rising and returning the cloth to the sink in the lav.

While Bonnie was up and about, Stephanie took the moment to sit up fully in the bunk and plump the pillows against the bulkhead. She opened her arms for her lover to join her there. Bonnie sat between Stephanie's outstretched legs and leaned her back against her lover's chest. She pulled the blankets up far enough to cover their legs.

"How are the covers down there?" asked Stephanie, practicality momentarily rearing its head.

"Surprisingly dry actually," answered Bonnie. "You'll want to send them to the laundry, but nothing's so wet we won't be able sleep." There was a smirk in her voice as she continued, "Most of it's on top; we never actually got _into_ the bed until now."

Stephanie chuckled. "Cool. We must remember that in the future." She kissed Bonnie's cheek and nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Bonnie shifted and tilted her head to one side, her wishes obvious. Obligingly, Stephanie began tenderly sucking on the taller woman's neck. She paused in her snack long enough to ask softly, "Can it be later now?"

Bonnie felt her vagina begin to warm and throb again at her lover's quiet query. "Absolutely."

*****

 


End file.
